Never Thought It Possible
by shadowriter318
Summary: Some girl just shoved into his shoulder, wandering off onto the school’s rooftop. Sasuke watched her retreating form with annoyed look. “Where’s she going?” He muttered to himself. He debated if to follow and when he found the answer he would be immediate
1. Chapter 1

Some girl just shoved into his shoulder, wandering off onto the school grounds

Never Thought It Possible

Author's comment: Ok I know it's been forever since I updated ANYTHING or did anything but I honestly haven't had anytime whatsoever. But lately I've been more encouraged to want to start up my writing career so I decided to start becoming creative (or as creative as I can get) and start my writing up again. PS I also think I might just delete Wanted Member. I don't know I just don't have a passion for it anymore.

Warning: There is swearing and a few other mood killers.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto

Summary: Some girl just shoved into his shoulder, wandering off onto the school's rooftop. Sasuke watched her retreating form with annoyed look. "Where's she going?" He muttered to himself. He debated if to follow and when he found the answer he would be immediately glad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As dusk turns to dawn and over and over lives will run on. Run short. Run brutally. And sometimes run unwanted. There's times in life when all some one needs is a shoulder to lean on. And you know when you need that someone in your life when you can't survive without that shoulder

Pluck. Pluck. Pluck.

"...Hmm"

Pluck. Strum.  
"Sasuke, your guitar ready yet?" A young man with dirty blonde hair exclaimed. His personality wasn't really that of a young man, more of an elderly toddler. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki was the name of said teenager. Oceam eyes as deep as the color it's named after always glowing with mischief and acceptance. Strumming along with the flow of his energy he awaited until his friend of God knows how many years perfected the sounds of his Lead Guitar.

"Obviously not if I'm still tuning you moron." The other boy sighed to himself. By the long raven bangs and the dark eyes of a rebel on him you could tell Sasuke wasn't exactly a social soul. He preferred flying solo whether it be in sports, smarts, or music. Girls loved him, guys hated him, teachers admired him, and he could care less. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, a popular detached pretty boy. His social club consisted Naruto and no one else. The reason for it, no one knows. It's just always been that way no matter how much Naruto is fiery soul to this boy's icy demeanor.

At the moment these two were at Freedom High, where they stayed after in the auditorium to just...hang out. Normally you would need to be in an after school club to be able to stay after hours in the school. Since the principal was Naruto's father it was easy to have after hour connections. They would normally do it at Naruto's house but his father highly detested loud music even if his mom was all for it. But she didn't hear the ruckus since she went to work for most of the day and sometimes all night.

And as for Sasuke's house, his brother was at home with his new girlfriend and he really didn't feel like getting into a screaming fight about staying in the house if he could simply play after school. Why waste time and unnecessary yelling if he could be in an empty (almost silent) room.

"Well I'm gonna take a whiz while you take your time. Careful not to get them too perfect." Naruto mumbled as he arose. Before he jumped off the stage, he turned one of Sasuke's guitar tuning keys about five times just to piss him off. It was fun as hell as long as his friend wasn't already ticked about something else.  
"Naruto!" He smacked his forehead at Naruto's childishness.  
Naruto simply stuck his tongue out at him as he ran out the doors of the auditorium down the hall to wherever the restrooms may be. Uchiha didn't care as long as he was long gone.

Sasuke began to retune his guitar where Naruto had messed it up. Sometimes he would rather just sit alone in the middle of the desert than be in here and hang with Naruto.

In less than two minutes he had finally finished tuning his guitar, With nothing else to do he waited around for Naruto. Resting his head back against the wall behind him he plucked mindlessly at the strings throwing random notes together to warm up. Humming, more like a growl in his throat, he sat alone taking in the only silence he would get that day. Soon his random plucking silenced to a stop as he grew annoyed at the fifth time at Naruto this afternoon. "What's he doing?" He asked aloud in the vast empty room. As the endless seats stared back at him he gracefully stood as he made his way out the doors and down to the nearest restroom. "He better be having a freaking kidney stone." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the sign on the bathroom.  
OUT OF ORDER  
"Not in here." He mused as he walked quietly to the next nearest latrine. As he continued walking a girl he had never seen before crossed his path. The only reason he even decided to notice her existence was that he hadn't noticed before. Years of being alone he had learned to keep an uncaring eye on everybody. She hadn't been spotted until the moment she came within two feet of him. She looked familiar but he had really never noticed her if she was in his classes. She had pink hair, even if they had a lot of died pink heads hers actually looked natural. She didn't really stand out but she didn't blend in either. And her eyes looked green, and dark and…oddly like his own.  
She only gazed straight ahead with a glassy eyed vision and didn't seem to notice him at all as their shoulders clashed. Neither had slowed down. He grunted in mild irritation while she didn't even flinch at his strength.  
She walked off as Sasuke watched her retreating form with an annoyed look. Her bangs were as long as her shoulder length hair so her eyes were shadowed from his vision.

She stopped on a door to the right that no one, absolutely no one entered, or at least he thought. He passed it every school day and not even the janitor went up there. She stopped in front of it and took something small and shiny out of her pocket. Sasuke couldn't tell since he was watching while still walking away, although it was at a slower pace now. She still didn't even seem to notice his presence, which made him more aggravated at her being. With a few twists of the wrist she opened the door and waltzed right through it keeping that dreary, careless form. She threw the object she used to the side and as it slid towards him, Sasuke saw it was a small hook shaped objects often seen for picking locks. So this girl was an expert lock picker… She started to walk up some stairs and closed the door silently as a ghost behind her.

"Where's she going?" He muttered to himself. When she became out of sight he immediately stopped wondering on her and focused back to Naruto.

Suddenly he saw an energetic blob at the end of the hall and in a minute Naruto had run excitedly down the hall and stopped in front of Sasuke panting. "Hey man, I wondered where you went! At first I thought you were trying to freak me out but then I realized you weren't the type to pull pranks seeing as you have a stick up your ass so-,"  
"Stop ranting, your giving me a migraine." His voice came out in a low grumble showing the other boy how loud he was by comparison. The idiot wasn't that smart to notice.  
"So you wanna practice now or before World War Three?" Naruto inquired.  
Sasuke's eyes wandered to the right a little bit before he asked Naruto "Didn't you say that no one was allowed on the roof under any circumstances?"  
"Uhhhh, yeah my dad doesn't trust any student up there. Seeing as he thinks we're all stupid we're gonna fall off or something. Since the school's three stories High I don't think my dad wants to get sued or anything-!"  
"It was a yes or no question."  
"…Than NO." He stressed out the last word while he glared at his 'friend'. "Nobody is allowed up there."  
"…Be right back, now that you mention it I gotta take a leak."  
"What?! Why didn't you go when I went instead of wasting time?!"  
"I didn't want to volunteer to go into the bathroom with you under the circumstances I would be accused of as gay."  
"…Screw you man!" Naruto laughed as he walked off to the auditorium. "Let's get something done today!"

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke turned back around and walked to the door that pink haired girl had gone up earlier.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to do this. But somehow he felt he should go up there and question this girl breaking into a school after hours... Or at least act a little pissed at her since she bumped into his shoulder. No one showed him disrespect.

Calmly he treaded up the steps as they creaked from not being often used. As he made his way to the top he looked around for the object of his exploration. He wanted to hurry before Naruto grew impatient which could happen any second with that kid's attention span.

Eventually his vision stopped and he gasped ,even in this situation, silently at what he saw.  
About fifteen feet away, standing on the ledge the girl from earlier was there, looking down at the fields of the school. He wasn't quite sure what she was looking at exactly but her head was turned down and he was a little more focused on the lack of stability her legs were showing. And now that he looked she was a little too close to the edge…

The winds whistled as he started to step lightly towards her and she had not once shown she had noticed him still. What was she? Blind or just way to isolated?  
"Hey you!" Sasuke called out to her. Not even a tilt of the head was shown.  
"What are you doing up here?" He had his usual uncaring tone in his voice but asked nonetheless. Shoving his hands in his pockets he waited for a reply.

He couldn't deny his hands were starting to twitch a bit seeing as she was so deathly silent, and was standing on this building ledge so uncaring like.

He didn't have to wait long though as her legs started to move, it looked as though she'd take a step.  
Her final step.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Thought it Possible

Never Thought it Possible

Chapter Two

With an angelic and accepting pose she let her feet lead the way off the side of the building. No time was wasted as Sasuke leapt with professional athletic speed in her direction. There wasn't even time to breath as he leapt a fifteen foot distance in about five seconds.

She was shocked as one of his muscular arms hooked around her waist and another across her shoulders. Dark red nails dug into his skin more out of shock than a cling on for life. No noise escaped her throat even though her eyes showed what she really felt. Eyes, even her eyes, could still read the soul. And a little itty bitty emotion was dwelling in them at the moment. Gratefulness.

They landed on the roof in a neat little pile with Sasuke on the bottom taking the break of the fall. Sakura quickly jumped off with a face of disgust and even triggered a little fire in them. She rested her bum against the cemented top of the school and waited in silence for the boy's explanation.  
Sasuke on the other hand wasted no time acting questionable as he dusted a few leaves and some other muck on his decent clothing. Not only had she now uncaringly bumped his shoulder in the hall she had now acted as if he committed a crime in saving her life after he had thoroughly and rudely ignored him .  
The NERVE of some people!  
They stood moodily at the same time and seemed to be more angered at each other at the likeness of actions. She crossed arms in awaiting his explanation as he stuffed his hands back in his pockets. Within a minutes waiting with the nearby door creaking open and shut Sasuke made the first move as he turned his back on her and made his way to the steps that led him into this mess.

A word could describe Sakura's mood at the moment. Astounded. "Hey!" The confidence wasn't there but it was there nonetheless. "What was that?"  
"What did it look like?" Sasuke always had a talent for making every one around him seem like they ha an IQ of a fish.  
"Why did you do it?" Sasuke cursed. All these pointless damn questions were wasting his time!  
"I don't have to give you a reason."

"You don't even know me…"  
"And you don't know me. Any other state the obvious comments you'd like to throw in?"  
"Stop avoiding my questions!"  
"…" He turned his head and walked off as if she was nothing but another cloud in the sky. He didn't need to deal with all this crap. If she didn't want to be saved than second time's the charm! He's rather that than deal with these unimportant inquiries.

Running up behind him without catching her breath, she grabbed his arm as he ripped it away. "Don't touch me." He growled.

"Please…please just tell me…" Her head lowered as her breath stayed caught down her throat. "Why my life mattered to you."  
Dark eyes narrowed on this fragile girl. She was just so…so unbelievably so…  
"Weak." He muttered.

Her head snapped up, eyes stretched as far as they would allow. Did he just-  
"I've never seen a weaker person in my presence." He shook his head disapprovingly as he once again trekked towards the stairs.  
Suddenly she leaped toward him in an unknown speed and was in front of his face in a moment's notice.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME WEAK?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
The urge to smack him was growing strong as her tiny clenched fists started to tremble at her sides. "You don't even know me."  
"Don't have to. You cry, you rely on other's, you tried to take your own life because you couldn't deal with the pain. Now you tell me how that defines a strong personality."  
"Because…My life…It's just-."  
"Unbearable? Miserable? Worthless?" He answered in that still monotone voice. It was amazing how he could deal with this delicate situation in such a straight up manner.

"At least to me it is…" She trailed off, sudden anger forgotten as she started to think back on memories passed.

She didn't know why, and she didn't want to know if she he wanted to but she just felt the need to spill and…let everything pour out.  
Before she exploded.

She sat down on a nearby ventilation shaft as he remained leaning back against the nearby door leading into the school. To her that was a sign to continue.  
Even if his body said unattached his expression was, well…different.

"My older brother Tanakae…" She paused as she took a deep breath that would last the rest of the speech hopefully. She didn't want to show anymore weakness against this criticizing boy. "I never really talked to anyone…except him. Eventually I was declared quiet enough to be the new school outcast."  
He raised an eyebrow, a silent analysis forming in his head.  
"No! That's not why I'm upset…I don't get upset over trivial things like that."  
The eyebrow stayed up but he shook his head to continue.  
"Whenever I got beat around…Tanakae always helped me out. Even if it was a few of the popular sluts he always had my back…But well, this one day these guys..." Her voice wavered. "Had a knife in their back pocket." She brought her face into her hands in silent mourning with muffled gasps. "He never saw it coming."

With head in hands she continued. "The day after the funeral my father was so outraged, or mournful I'm not sure, he went out to vent and just…never came back."

Sasuke noticed every movement she displayed from the watery eyes to the way said orbs looked back to the right as she said that last sentence.

"My mom was never a strong person. Always took orders from her boss, dad, her dad she was a walking welcome matt completely dependent. When dad left she gave up inside. She got so depressed one night she attempted to shoot herself. She's in the hospital. I'm not sure if it's still mental or not but she's not well. And I don't think she'll want to see me." The once aching, crying voice had gone down to a dull whispered voice just wanting to finish up the summary.

"Yes I'm sad my entire family is practically gone, but it was going to happen eventually. I'm just-"She gasped again "It's all my fault!" Now Sakura had gone rom silent crying to all out wailing, rubbing her eyes frantically with her palms.

Sasuke let her vent out the self hate for a good ten minutes as she ended with sniffles and red wet eyes. It felt good, so UNBELIEVABLY good to let that out. She had cried every night but it had been crying out to the stars or empty walls. Another human made all the difference. He was so kind, to listen to her and let her release all her sorrows into him.

She awaited the boy's reaction as he just stood their, as he had for a long while.  
"…You're so lucky."

"…!"  
SMACK.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME I'M LUCKY?!" Her voice had never rung do loud, harsher than an eagle's screech of anger.

Palm had met face in an instant, and if the sound of the slap didn't scare you than the expressionless face on the boy's face would.

She sobbed and then regained her force of anger in a moment's notice. His pain wasn't her concern at this moment. His mouth opened as she interrupted.  
"MY life may not suck as bad as most but it is still on one of the worst I've seen!"

Suddenly her eyes watered again but she wouldn't show tears, she wouldn't show backing down. Suddenly his dark, melody of a voice rang. "You're better off with out them."

He sighed seeing as he would have to explain even though he highly detested long speaking terms. "You know you're brother died caring for you. Don't let his death be forgotten and unthankful by taking your own."  
Her eyes widened once more to this boy. How unbelievable can one guy be?  
"And you're father was a coward and couldn't face his own grieving and left the rest of you without a second thought. And if you're mother couldn't take care of herself she wasn't fit to help raise you. Prove to them you can be as strong as your brother."

To say she was speechless was an understatement at least. She was completely blown away.

"How…" _How can one boy who cares so little know so much?_  
"How what?" He asked, showing an annoyed, confused expression. He hated showing lack of intellectuality.

With a small smile, the first one shown in a long while she quietly muttered, "Nothing." It was a whisper. A whisper of unknown gratitude.  
Suddenly there was a pressure on her shoulder as she snapped her head up to the head, that lead to the shoulder, that lead to the arm, leading to he hand now resting on your shoulder.  
He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to.  
She replied, her action showing all the gratitude for listening, contradicting, and strengthening her to a point she had forgotten existed.  
She hugged him with all her might.


End file.
